


Jet and Diwali - The Bad

by simranwrites



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Diwali, Gen, Minor Character Death, Pain, Pre-Canon, Violence, desi jet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simranwrites/pseuds/simranwrites
Summary: Jet's worst diwali
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Jet and Diwali - The Bad

Jet didn’t used to hate fire. He used to love it. He used to love how his mother lit up the lanterns before hanging them outside. He used to love how his father placed the firecrackers in the clearing near the house, letting Jet light one up before lifting him and running back behind a tree. He used to love the awe he felt whenever his mother told him the story of Rama coming back home. He used to love Diwali. 

Before the raid, back when everything was happy, Diwali was time for happiness. And Jet definitely knew it. His parents often said that he could predict when Diwali was going to be, even before they heard it from the neighbors. Every day leading up to Diwali was a cause for celebration, as he ran around the house chanting “Diwali!” over and over again. 

It was fun, it was happy, it was bright and warm, and Jet never wanted those days to end. 

But then the Rough Rhinos attacked, and everything Jet had loved was gone. 

It had started out as an amazing day, his mother had promised him jalebis for the night’s dinner, his father showed him the firecrackers, excited to burst them, and Jet had found a brand new kurta laying on his bed. 

He had quickly put it on and ran out, trying to make sure that his mother would see it. 

She had laughed and gently pinched his cheek before saying, “You look beautiful kanna”, and giving him a smile before Jet ran off to his father who showed him the firecrackers. “These will give beautiful sparks. They’re purple this time!” he exclaimed before giving Jet a hug. 

Jet had hugged him back, excited, before running off. 

“This is gonna be the best Diwali ever”, he said with a smile, looking at his kurta once again. 

They had attacked in the evening. The sun had set and the family was eating dessert. 

That’s when the screaming started. 

His father had ran out, telling Jet and his mother to stay back. Jet held his mother’s hand tightly, trying to push down his own fear. 

That’s when the fire began. His mother held him close as they ran out, not bothering to save even the jalebis. 

They had soon found his father, but something wasn’t right, why wasn’t he standing?

Jet had run to him, tears already running down his face. “Appa?”, he cried out, pushing him. 

When it became clear that he wasn’t moving, Jet ran back to his mother, and whispered “Amma.”, holding onto her hand. 

“Turn around and no one needs to get hurt.”, Jet soon heard. He could feel his mother push him behind her as Jet saw two fire nation men walk up to her. 

He soon ran away, hoping that they didn’t see him. 

He hid behind a burning building, and he saw his mother look around as the men yelled at her. 

They made eye contact after a few minutes, and he could see her give him a slight smile, sighing in relief, before the men lifted their hands and…

Jet’s eyes widened as he looked around for more places to hide, and his eyes landed on the woods. That might be a safe place. 

It was then that the firecrackers started bursting. Purple light shot into the sky and the men looked around for another person to kill. 

And so Jet ran away, the sight of fire and purple sparks burned fresh in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I really hope you liked it! And also, a good one will be coming! <3
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @ sen-raq


End file.
